Web page designers may face challenges in generating production markup language code from their designs. Web page designers may seek help from individuals such as Web page developers with expertise in writing markup language code to generate markup language code for their designs. Web page designers may design a web page using vector tools to draw rectangles, lines, etc., and may further utilize bitmap tools to apply “skins” to objects in the Web page design. A Web page developer may observe the design and may write a markup language “skeleton” for the design. For one example using Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), the skeleton may comprise a number of “<div>” tags. The <div> tag may be utilized in HTML documents to define a division or section of a document.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by appended claims and their equivalents.